


Awake

by Anonymous6285



Series: *pride* [6]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: Julian wakes John up in the middle of the night.
Relationships: John Lennon & Julian Lennon
Series: *pride* [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967863
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I've found a folder in my google drive that had a bunch of unposted fics in it, so I'm going through them all now XD this one's from May

John would have never expected Julian to come to him this late at night. He never had except once when he was a kid and had a terrible nightmare. But now Julian was sixteen, surely old enough to deal with his own nightmares. But he didn’t know that wasn’t what this is about.

“Dad?” The boy knocked on his father’s door, hand shaking. “Dad? Are you awake?”

Well, now he was. How couldn’t he wake up to the calls of his boy. “Yeah, I’m up. Is everything alright, Jules?”

Julian opened the door, and Yoko wasn’t there, which was a first. John had explained that she would be gone for the night, coincidentally being the one night he was staying there, of course.

“Julian? What’s the matter? What have you got me awake in the middle of the night for?” The younger boy only shook his head, tears coming to his eyes. This was a mistake. He really should have never even gotten out of bed. But his father knew something was up now. He got out of his bed and rushed to the boy’s side. “Jules, talk to me. What’s going on?”

“I’ve got to tell you something.” John just stared at him, waiting for more words, but none came. So he did what any parent would do. 

He picked Julian up and carried him over to his bed, lying down beside him. 

“Dad? What’re you doing?” 

“Would you want to stay in here tonight? I’m assuming you’ve had some sort of nightmare.” 

Julian sniffled. “I haven’t gotten to sleep yet. No nightmares…” John’s brow furrowed. “I was just wanting to talk to you about something. Rather important, actually.” His father didn’t dare say a word, fearful it would turn into some snarky comment and scare the boy away. “I told myself I was going to tell you before I went back home, and I waited so long. If I don’t do it by morning, I won’t be able to—“

“Jules, love, just tell me.”

“I don’t know if I can. If I’ll be able to—“

“Why?” John whispered, scooting a bit closer to the boy, whose head on his pillow had turned away from the other man. “Jules?”

“It’s stupid. Because I know you don’t have any problem with it. I mean, you’ve been friends with so many people that— nevermind. Just, I’m gonna go back to my room. Sorry to wake you—“

As the boy started getting out of the bed, John grabbed onto his arm. “Jules, wait. Love, tell me.” Julian sat down on the edge of the bed, sobbing.

“I don’t know how…” John then got up and sat next to his boy.

“Julian--”

“I’m gay!” The words came so fast and unexpected that both men in the room went silent, trying to process what had just happened. After a few more seconds, though, Julian fell back onto the bed in fetal position and covered his face, crying still. “Dad, I’m gay.”

“Julian, that’s…”

“Disgusting, I know.” John wanted to say something to him, but he just couldn’t find the words. “I’m sorry I woke you up for this. I’m just gonna leave now.”

“Jules, no, don’t leave. Please.” Julian turned over in the bed as John laid back down, as well. “I’m sorry. It was just… I didn’t expect--”

“No, because you thought your son would just be a normal teenage boy and fall in love with some girl and get married and go have a bunch of kids, and--”

“Julian, that’s enough!” The boy shut up. “You are normal! Of course you are! Well… I mean, other than being my son.” Julian just scowled at him. “Look, you know I love you no matter what, and I’m not very good at showing that sometimes--”

“Do you, though?” the boy asked, more tears spilling down his face and dampening the pillow underneath him.

“Of course I do!” Then he reached out and jugged Julian. “I love you so much, and I really want you to know that. And whoever you like, that doesn’t change you or my love for you.”

“You… really?”

“I mean, if you’re just now coming out, you’ve always been gay, and I’ve always loved you, so it really doesn’t change anything.” Julian sniffled and closed his eyes.

“I love you, too, Dad.”

With a soft smile, John pulled back the covers. “Would you still like to stay?”

Julian nodded, crawling into the bed with John. “Oh, and dad?”

“Yes?”

“You better not forget about this in the morning.” 

John just laughed. “Alright. I can try. Goodnight, love.”

“Night.”


End file.
